Overlord Inhaeri/Exalted
|name1 = Overlord Form |link3 = /Gallery |name3 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = |name2 = Exalted Form }} /Melee) |flavora1 = |aEffect1 = Inflicts 7740% damage on 1 enemy and steals all enemy buffs, excluding Boss-types, and grant them all on yourself. If the hit enemy was casting, casting is cancelled. Also when you land a hit, enemy's ATK speed decreases by 30% and the damage received by enemies will increases by 22%. This effect is not time-limited, cannot be removed with normal (1st-phase) purification skills, and stacks up to 2 times (Cooldown: 8.7 sec). |activeskill2 = Execution ( /Melee) |flavora2 = |aEffect2 = Removes all debuffs on 1 enemy and inflicts 7240% damage. The decreased attacking speed and damage received debuffs of Invitation are all cancelled. Inflicts 1921% additional damage, which will not miss, based on the number of cancelled debuffs. Enemies marked with Mark of Death die instantly. This effect ignores 2nd-phase immunity and cannot be evaded (Cooldown: 11.4 sec). |activeskill3 = Hell's Door ( /Ranged) |flavora3 = |aEffect3 = Removes 1 buff on all enemies and inflicts 3244% damage. When she lands a hit, inflicts 602% damage over time per second for 17 sec. While Hell's Door is in effect, all enemies' ATK is decreased by 172% and these enemies cannot use normal attacks. This effect is 2nd-phase, which cannot be removed with normal (1st-phase) purification skills (Cooldown: 18.2 sec). |passive1 = Shadow Eye |flavorp1 = |pEffect1 = Inhaeri can detect concealed enemies and grants Mark of Death to enemies that are affected by Hell's Door skill first. Execution prioritizes enemies that have received the Mark of Death. |passive2 = Shadow Jump |flavorp2 = |pEffect2 = Inhaeri does not die from instant death skills. Increases Single ATK by 30%. Additionally, when the enhance level is increased, Single ATK increase by 7% per level. |passive3 = Shadow Master |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Whenever someone dies or is revived on the battlefield, removes all normal (1st-phase) debuffs from herself and becomes 2nd-phase invulnerable for 9 sec. All of Inhaeri's attacks will not miss. Increases your ATK Speed by 11%, ATK by 44%, and additional Boss damage by 20% without any time limits. This is a 2nd-phase skill and cannot be removed with normal (1st-phase) purification skills. Stacks up to 20 times (Cooldown: 1 sec). |passive4 = Girl of the Nightmare |flavorp4 = |pEffect4 = When using Invitation, effects that lower ATK Speed stack up to 3 times, and doubles the effect that increases received damage. When Shadow Master is activated, Inhaeri's active skill cooldown is instantly decreased by 20%, increases ATK by 326% and stops all enemies' cooldown by 9 sec, excluding Boss-type enemies. |passive5 = Invincible Girl |flavorp5 = |pEffect5 = When Inhaeri enters the battleground, she is 2nd-phase invulnerable for 7.2 sec. This effect is activated only once. Enemies hit with Seal of Death receive additional 2nd-phase Seals of Death for 13 sec. Upon using the Invitation skill, removes all normal (1st-phase) debuffs on yourself. Increases Inhaeri's Melee ATK by 343%. |passive6 = Reaper Girl |flavorp6 = |pEffect6 = Increases your additional Boss damage by 219% and ATK by 328%. Upon using the Hell's Door skill, all enemies cannot evade or use skills. Enemies that die during this skill cannot be revived. Inhaeri is granted 2nd-phase immunity during skill duration, the damage she receives is decreased to 60%, and her additional Boss damage is increased by 330%. |passive7 = Dark Girl |flavorp7 = |pEffect7 = Using the skill Invitation or Execution inflicts 9240% additional damage and stuns enemies for 3 sec. Increases Inhaeri's ATK by 170%, Melee ATK by 220% and STA by 90%. Each INFINITY enhance increases Melee ATK by 58% and STA by 28%. |inficon1 = Increase Physical Damage |infskill1 = ATK |infEffect1 = Increase your ATK by 900%. |inficon2 = Increase Single Target Damage |infskill2 = Single ATK |infEffect2 = Increase your Single ATK by 900%. |inficon3 = Increase Max HP |infskill3 = Increase STA |infEffect3 = Increase your STA by 900%. |charskill = Shadow Illusions |charEffect = Increases Inhaeri's ATK by 1964%. |Gaiaweaponname = Shadow's Sword |GaiaweaponC = 280% Impact |GaiaweaponB = 280% Impact (Arena) |GaiaweaponPassive = }}